Revenge of the A-Team
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Everyone thought they were done hearing from the A-Team. And they were, until the A Team kidnaps Spencer. Spencer's friends and family team up to save her, but if they find her, will it be too late to do anything?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Chapter 1

Thursday after school, Toby Cavanaugh came up to the back door of his girlfriend Spencer's house. There was her sister, Melissa, in the kitchen, with her mother chopping onions at the counter. Spencer was nowhere in sight. Toby knocked twice.

"Hello, Toby," said Mrs. Hastings coolly. "Spencer isn't here right now. She's out with the other girls. I got a text half an hour ago. Should I have her call you back?" Mrs. Hastings had never been particularly fond of Spencer's boyfriend choice.

That was when there was another knock. Behind Toby stood Spencer's three best friends, Aria, Emily, and Hanna. There were worried expressions on their faces.

"Have you seen Spencer, Toby?" Aria asked immediately. "She didn't come to school today."

"That's impossible," said Mrs. Hastings. "None of this is possible. I got a text half an hour ago saying she was with you guys. And I personally saw Spencer out the door to school."

"Mrs. Hastings, if you got a text, it wasn't from Spencer," said Emily. "We haven't seen Spencer all day. We thought maybe she'd just ditched school to be with Toby, that's why we came here."

"I haven't seen her, either," said Toby. "Melissa?"

Melissa shook her head solemnly. "I'm calling the police," Mrs. Hastings sighed. She grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello, I'd like to file a missing persons report."

"What is your name?" asked a female 911 worker.

"Veronica Hastings," said Mrs. Hastings. "My daughter, Spencer, has been missing since this morning."

The operator asked for the address, which Mrs. Hastings gave. The cops showed up fifteen minutes later. To their dismay, Wilden was one of the cops that came.

By that time, the situation had hit Spencer's friends and family at full force. The sight of the police caused Mrs. Hastings to cry, something the girls had never seen before. They'd seen the other mothers cry, but Mrs. Hastings was made of stone.

Melissa was crying as well. She was in Hanna's arms, who rubbed her back comfortingly. Toby stared into space while sitting on a kitchen stool. Aria sobbed into the counter, sitting beside Toby. In Veronica's arms was Emily, nearly hyperventilating.

There was a tap on the door, making them all jump. Melissa, tear-streaked, looked up and turned to the door. Jason DiLaurentis stood there, his face quite concerned.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as Melissa answered the door.

"Spencer's missing," Melissa managed to sob, and fell, crying, into Jason's shocked arms.

"Spencer's missing?" Jason echoed. "Since when?"

"This morning," Melissa choked. "But we all thought she was still here. The others said they hadn't seen her at school, but Mom got a text this afternoon saying she was with them. But then they said they hadn't seen her all day…" And that was all Jason could get out of her.

"What are you doing here, Jason?" Mrs. Hastings asked. "This is family business." She normally wasn't this sharp with her stepson, but today was messing with her mood.

"Spencer's my half-sister, too," said Jason. "So she is my family."

Mrs. Hastings sighed. "I suppose so," she conceded. "Come on in, Jason." She opened the door, and Jason stepped past Melissa inside.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kidnappers

**Wow, you guys! I didn't expect this new story of mine to be so popular. Shoutout to everyone who reviewed and followed! Thank you all so much! As a reward, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The whizzing of cars was what Spencer first heard when she came to. She kept her eyes closed. If she did, maybe her kidnappers would think she was still out, giving her time to assess her situation.

She was definitely in the car. She was in the backseat, lying horizontally with her head on someone's lap. It took all her strength not to vomit. Someone was casually stroking her hair, as if she was a cat.

Her feet were on the lap of someone else. There was a driver, obviously, and maybe someone in the passenger seat, from what she could tell as pertains to the shifts of movement up front.

Suddenly, the driver burst out laughing. "I can't believe we got away with that!" he crowed. "You're sure we shouldn't have told Mona and Toby? They're a part of this team, too."

Was this the A-Team? "Ah, who cares about Mona and Toby?" snapped the person Spencer's feet were on. "I never trusted them. As far as I'm concerned, they're on the other side now."

There was the sound of hair rustling, and Spencer guessed that someone had nodded. Someone kissed Spencer's forehead. The driver groaned. "Can you save that for when we get there?" he asked. "I want some, too."

It took more willpower not to puke. But she couldn't help it, and retched loudly. The driver chuckled, and Spencer's eyes flew open. All of the car's passengers wore black hoodies. She couldn't see a single face.

"Aw, someone's a prude," the driver mocked. "Isn't that sweet?" His voice was high-pitched. "I suppose she knows who we are by now."

"Hello, Spencer," said the person Spencer was lying on. Spencer recognized that voice. She'd been kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend and Melissa's ex-fiancée, Wren Kingston.


	3. Chapter 3: Case Break

Hey guys! This story is becoming increasingly popular, so to thank you all, here's the next chapter of 'Revenge of the A-Team'. I also have a question for you! Which would you rather see: Wren being evil and on the A-Team to hurt Spencer, or Wren being good and on the A-Team to protect her? When I get 5 answers I will post the next chapter. Thanks to BeautifullyDamagedSimplyMe, FabsirellaPrincessOfPopcornia, liberal4peace, and Guest for your reviews, and thanks to everyone who followed! Without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Days had gone by since Spencer was reported as kidnapped. Toby was staying in the guest room of his girlfriend's house. Mrs. Hastings was actually acting civil towards him. So was Melissa.

"Good morning, Toby," said Mrs. Hastings robotically when Toby walked into the kitchen the morning of the third day that Spencer had been missing for.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hastings," Toby answered in the same tone.

"I made toast," she said. "Would you like some?" Toby nodded. "There's eggs Benedict as well." Toby just stared at her with a 'yes' look in his eyes. Toby couldn't help but clench his fists. A was doing this to them. This was all A's fault.

* * *

Emily tried to control her crying as she walked into school on Monday morning. She'd taken Friday off, and so had the others. They'd lied and said that they were out of town. But now she was back.

Aria still wasn't at school. She was sleeping over at Hanna's for now. Hanna was here, at school, but she hadn't forced Aria to come. They walked into Mrs. Montgomery's English class.

When Mrs. Montgomery read the attendance and got to Spencer's name, Emily and Hanna both burst into tears. She asked to see them both after class together.

After class, Emily and Hanna stayed behind. "Can someone tell me what's going on and why you two are so emotional?" asked Mrs. Montgomery.

"Spencer's missing," Emily sobbed. "Somebody kidnapped her last Thursday. That's why we took Friday off…"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," said Mrs. Montgomery – Ella. Sometimes it was hard to remember that she was Aria's mom. "That's why Aria stayed home from school and slept over at Hanna's, isn't it?"

Emily jerkily nodded her head. "I'm so sorry, girls," said Ella. "I can't believe I haven't heard about this yet. But I guess I don't read or watch the news much…"

Hanna simply nodded. Ella pulled them both in for a hug. "I'll tell the principal if you want to go home," she offered. "I can see you're in no state to be at school today."

Hanna's phone rang, and she answered. It was her mom. "Hanna, I want answers right now," said Mrs. Marin. "Why is Aria really sprawled out on our couch holding a photo of Spencer and crying?"

"Mom," Hanna sighed. "Can we not do this now?"

"Hanna Sophia Marin, I am not hanging up this phone until you tell me what the hell is going on with Aria," said Mrs. Marin in an unusually strict tone.

Despite her situation, Emily giggled. She always thought Hanna's middle name sounded ridiculous with her first. "Fine, Mom," Hanna snapped. "Spencer didn't come to school Thursday and now she's been kidnapped. Are you happy?"

There was a shocked silence on the other end of the phone. "God, Hanna," said Mrs. Marin. "I'm so sorry…"

"Save it, Mom," Hanna hissed. "I'll see you in twenty minutes."

Emily followed Hanna outside to Hanna's car. They slid inside and buckled up their seatbelts. Hanna drove them home to her house, where Aria still lay on the couch. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were tear-stained and her nose was red.

"What are you doing home?" Mrs. Marin asked as Ted came up beside her. Ted and Mrs. Marin were getting married in two months. The ring had never come off Mrs. Marin's finger since Ted's proposal.

"Ella sent us," said Emily. "She thinks we're too emotionally unstable to be at school."

"And for a good reason," added the voice of Emily's mom. "Oh, Emily, I'm sorry… when I heard, I knew I had to come back." Pam Fields came into view and stood on Ted's other side.

"I just can't believe this happened," Mrs. Marin said. "How's Veronica?"

"Well, I can only imagine," said Pam. "Veronica may be made of stone, but I'm sure this must have caused some kind of reaction from her."

"You're right about that," said Hanna. "She spends her days doing sort of what Aria does. Lying in bed, watching kidnapping movies and crying. Melissa has kind of taken over the house now, with Mr. Hastings being at the police station so much."

"That's not healthy, the poor woman," Pam murmured. "One of us needs to go over there and talk to her."

"Everyone needs to come down to the police station right now," announced Toby, storming inside. Everyone turned. "They've received a break in the case."

They all filed outside, with Pam supporting Aria, into the cars. They might have found Spencer! This thought filled them all with hope, supporting their legs as they walked.


End file.
